


Please Come Home For Christmas

by Autumnspice



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/pseuds/Autumnspice
Summary: Flip doesn't always get to spend as much time at home with you as he would like, but Mother Nature has other ideas.





	Please Come Home For Christmas

You can't wait to get inside the house and shower off the lingering smell of onion rings from the A & W drive-in across town and relax after a full day on your feet. Sliding out of the tall Chevrolet Silverado truck, you trudge through the season's freak snowfall of nearly a foot, in to the front door of the two-story home you share with your husband of nine months, Detective Flip Zimmerman. Turning on the living room lamps, you also plug in the Christmas tree lights in the front window, with the Christmas lights on the roof already lit from a couple weeks earlier when Ron had come over for a visit and helped Flip hang them up outside in the cold. The scent of fresh pine takes you back to the Monday afternoon when both of you had gone to the you-cut tree farm outside of the city to pick out a seven foot Scotch Pine.

Before making your way upstairs to the master bathroom, you build up a big fire in the red brick fireplace and then step into the kitchen to check on the pot roast and vegetables in the slow cooker. You turn the dial down to warm so that your husband will have a hot dinner whenever he arrives home after his shift.

Under the hot water of the shower, you realize you need to stop at the store in the next couple days for another bottle or two of Herbal Essences shampoo, or have Flip pick it up on his way to the station since he's the one who uses most of it in the first place.

Hanging up the towel to dry on the rack, you feel somewhat refreshed as you pad naked into the big bedroom to rummage in the top drawer of the dresser for clean panties to wear under your white linen peasant-top nightie that barely covers the swell of your ass. It doesn't bother you that Flip has a collection of your sheer chiffon panties in the glovebox of his Nova, most recently from when you had gone on a date to the drive-in theater and fucked like teenagers in the driver's seat instead of paying attention to the movie.

You fill a plate for your own dinner with roast and vegetables and turn on the television to watch the newfangled Sunday Night Movie as you wrap the flannel quilt from your mother over your lap on the couch, sitting Indian style since your barely-five foot frame doesn't allow you to put your feet on the floor. Getting up to rinse off the plate in the sink during a commercial break, you decide to turn off the lamps and bask in the glow of the fireplace and Christmas tree as you snuggle into the couch on your side, head on the throw pillows for the last half of the movie.

\+ + +

When Flip comes in just after midnight, the house is mostly dark except for the Christmas tree lights, the coals in the fireplace and the tv playing a rerun of the previous night's episode of Saturday Night Live. His girl is sound asleep on the couch under the quilt, damp brown hair splayed over the arm. His stomach grumbles loudly as he wanders into the kitchen, turning on the light so he can see, his hand running through his hair, as he pulls out a plate from the cabinet to dish up his own supper. Grabbing a fork from the drawer next to the sink and a cold beer from the refrigerator, he sets the bottle on the end table and gently taps your calves to allow him room to sit down to eat, kicking off his boots and crossing his ankles on the oak coffee table. There is a Formica table in the dining room but old habits tend to die hard.

You simply moan, more of a whine actually, at the interruption and tuck your legs tighter under the blanket. His large hand pets over your calves when he finishes eating and sips another beer. The gentle stroking causes you to stir and peek through your lashes as you stretch your legs over his lap, teasing his dick that's already straining through his jeans with your red painted toes. His hips slightly jerk up off the couch at the sensation.

"Fuck..." He hisses in pleasure.

Flip doesn't even try to suppress the growl in his throat. Massaging the balls of your feet in his large hands, he can't take any more teasing, pulling you toward him by your ankles, knowing full well you're wide awake now. The quilt falls to the floor as his dark gaze, pupils blown wide, catches sight of your pussy spread wide just for him.

Your breath hitches, arms wrapped around Flip's neck, leaning into his broad chest to inhale his scent that drives you fucking wild, puffy breasts pressed into him, whimpering as his fingers tease your freshly shaved cunt, dripping wet through the filmy fabric as you wiggle and squirm on his lap. The flannel shirts that compose of most of his wardrobe give you an added sense of security and comfort that you can't quite put your finger on.

"Are you Daddy's naughty kitten?" he rasps in your ear, your long hair gripped tight in his fingers.

Biting your lower lip, you gaze up at him. "Mmhmm."

Before you are able to react beyond a surprised squeal, Flip is already on his feet, your small body compared to his hitched over his broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes, his arm wrapped around your thighs as he holds you tight to carry you upstairs to your bedroom.

"Then you already know what happens to dirty girls."

His free hand kneads the flesh of your ass, smacking it as he rounds the corner at the top of the stairs for the big bedroom at the front of the house. Flip drops your body without ceremony on the big king size bed as you bounce slightly from the impact.Leaning down toward you, he lifts your short nightie over your head to reveal your perky tits. Flip's large hands skim down your ribs, setting your skin on fire as his fingers hook into the waistband of your panties to slip them down your legs. You lift your feet in the air to make it easier for him to slide them off your ankles. You spread your legs wide, while he takes his time to strip out of his own clothes, his chocolate caramel eyes fixed on yours.

Flip crawls onto the bed, settling between your legs. With his dick gripped in one hand and the other beside your head on the mattress, he teases the swollen purple head, already glistening with precum over your clit. He loves to see you squirm underneath his massive body. Flip's gaze flicks up to meet yours again as he slides his dick inside you, torturously slow for your tastes, stretching you wide. You don't imagine that you'll ever get used to his size as he starts to fuck you.

His free hand that isn't supporting his weight kneads at your breasts, teasing your nipples into hardened peaks, as he leans down to kiss your lips. A whine vibrates in your throat when you feel your husband increase his urgency, fucking you harder and faster. Your body under his being slid up toward the pillows over the white down comforter, and his goatee tickling you, Flip lets out a growl and kisses along your throat, sucking bruises into the skin at the juncture of your shoulder in response to your nails scratching into his back.

Flip's fingers dig deep into the sensitive skin of your hips, something that only he will see to remind you that you belong to him.

Being the good Jewish husband that he is, Flip always makes sure you are pleasured first and foremost, holding off his own orgasm until you have experienced yours. Screaming loud and wrapping your legs tight as you can around his waist, your body tingles underneath him as your legs shake and your nails dig deeper into his skin.

He grunts in your ear, stilling as he shoots ropes of hot cum inside you. Laying his body on yours while careful not to crush you under his weight, his kisses and caresses become softer and less frenzied. You card your fingers through his silky locks, halfway jealous that his hair is softer than your own. Before you know it, both of you have drifted off to sleep with him still inside you.

\+ + +

Later that morning when daylight seeps in through the curtains, you need to get up to pee but your giant six foot-three teddy bear of a husband is wrapped around you, preventing you from moving very far. His long arms and legs cling tighter to your body like a huge monkey the more you squirm to get out from under him. One hand of his on the bed draped over your body above your shoulder and his head laying on your chest, you don't foresee yourself going anywhere anytime soon. It also doesn't help that his morning erection is poking at your thigh.

"Flip?" Your voice is barely above a whisper.

He grunts and holds you tighter with his lips turning into a pout. "Nhh uhh," he protests but you finally are able to slide out of his grip and make your way to the bathroom. After washing your hands and brushing your teeth, you remember to take your birth control pill kept in the medicine cabinet. You and Flip have had a few discussions in the past about wanting kids of your own someday but not quite yet.

As you step back into the bedroom, you draw the curtains aside and look out the window. Snow is falling in large flakes, creating a white wonderland. Glancing toward the street, Flip's Nova is completely buried and it doesn't appear that anyone else has attempted driving either. Several kids are playing in the street tossing snowballs, while others build snowmen in their yards. Either way, you're thankful that your husband will finally take a much-needed day off from work, regardless of the fact that it's Christmas Eve.

"Are you planning to give the neighbors a show?"

Flip's voice, gravelly from sleep, startles you from the silence as you look over to see him watching you through hooded eyes. Without hesitation, you crawl back under the warmth of the down comforter and flannel sheets and snuggle up to his chest as he wraps you in his arms. He plans to take his sweet time loving you today, pulling you on top of him as your legs straddle his waist.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," you whisper into his lips while his hands explore your skin.


End file.
